


【全球门将保护协会】番外 未尽的橙诺

by lijinglei



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijinglei/pseuds/lijinglei
Summary: 这是个坑，我咕了前期驴森，后期狮森，全程荷兰三棍客四人组搞事
Relationships: Jasper Cillessen/Marc-André ter Stegen, Jasper Cillessen/Tim Krul





	1. Chapter 1

01  
遗憾是荷兰人天生的特质，而生死看淡不服就干也构成了荷兰人坚韧的性格。  
但绝不是现在这样——国家队集合后训练，范佩西和亨特拉尔推搡起来，算是新人的门将克鲁尔想去拉架，毕竟内讧不是好事，曾经同在英超效力的老前辈库伊特拦住克鲁尔，示意他看看罗本在干什么。  
小飞侠一脸我就是看热闹的关我屁事的表情让克鲁尔对国家队瞬间绝望。库伊特揽着克鲁尔走出更衣室:“他们四个经常打架，只要不打你头上，你就别搅和进去。”  
之后大家回到了更衣室，范佩西和亨特拉尔还在不停争吵，没人上前劝说。这时候一边看热闹的罗本把自己衣柜的钥匙给了范佩西，让大家抓紧收拾东西走人。  
后来，亨特拉尔鼻青脸肿的来训练了。  
这次的友谊赛结束后，大家各自回到俱乐部，克鲁尔跟还在阿贾克斯效力的男朋友西莱森说了在国家队亨特拉尔被范佩西暴打的事，荷兰小太阳不敢相信:“你骗我的吧？”  
“真的，亨特拉尔要是能管住自己的嘴就不至于打起来啊，你听他说话能被气死。”克鲁尔想起来亨特拉尔的嘴瓢他也气的不行不行的。  
事实证明，亨特拉尔的嘴瓢绝对不是更衣室打斗的唯一源头，范佩西的暴脾气也很厉害——在英超联赛中，克鲁尔和范佩西撞到了一起，可能双方动作都有点大，范佩西站起来就开骂，本来还觉得理亏的克鲁尔直接怼回去:“你什么意思？”  
“荷兰没几个靠谱的门将你还把西莱森上了？！”范佩西觉得西莱森和克鲁尔不般配，借着冲撞的机会喷克鲁尔。  
好在荷兰语不是通用语言，围观队友和裁判只当他们用母语对骂了几句，口头警告双方就继续比赛了。  
克鲁尔反思，自己和西莱森都很低调的，也不怎么秀恩爱，那范佩西怎么知道的。  
西莱森不在意:“拜托了，荷兰早就可以注册结婚了，我们都是单身，情投意合，光明正大的在一起，你怕什么？”  
“我是不怕外界的压力，关键是我怕……”  
西莱森很好奇男友怕什么:“说嘛……”  
“Edwin前辈……我的妈呀他比你父亲都可怕……”  
“我就搞不明白了。”西莱森笑出声:“你在和我谈恋爱，又不是和小乔，你怕Edwin干嘛。”  
“随你说，我就是怂。”克鲁尔被自己逗乐了:“不怂怎么能追到荷兰小太阳呢？”  
“你丫能不能别给自己脸上贴金了？”  
“嘿嘿嘿，小乔怎么样？”  
“还在长身体，估计到Edwin身高就难了，技术还可以，他妹妹琳恩发挥比他稳定，你可是不知道，琳恩来踢球穿了小乔的鞋子和手套，小乔没有装备，俩人抓着对方的头发对磕，太子和公主怎么拉架啊，只能一个电话把Edwin叫来，然后小乔和琳恩被罚跑圈，琳恩边路边跑还骂小乔欺负他。和青训的孩子们一起训练特别有意思。”异地恋就是这样，只能把生活中的琐碎讲给对方听。  
荷兰队已经取得了14年巴西世界杯的正赛资格，范加尔开始盘算着国家队大名单，面对随时会爆炸的打架四人组，他唯一的要求是更衣室打就算了，谁把事闹大了，开除，绝不留情。  
也不知道范加尔给范佩西灌了什么迷魂汤，打架四人组中最先炸锅的他竟然服服帖帖的，亨特拉尔就非得作死:“呦，你别怂啊？”范佩西刚想打人，想起了范加尔的叮嘱，又收手，只在亨特拉尔的脑壳上弹了个爆栗:“不跟替补计较。”


	2. Chapter 2

02  
斯内德是那种逼急了才下狠手的人，而罗本一直看热闹不嫌事大，亨特拉尔没事挑事，范佩西一点就着，偏偏他们四个非要同吃同行，为防止他们混战，范加尔强行在他们四人中插入一个尼格尔-德容。  
克鲁尔私下里问库伊特为什么不是他而是德容，库伊特轻描淡写的说:“我打不过他们四个，曾经德容一挑四，对，那时候Edwin还没退出国家队，他们四个还年轻，打到Edwin拉不开，尼格尔看不下去了，一脚放倒一个。”  
训练前的热身跑，永远都在作死的亨特拉尔开口说:“有个后卫可能入选国家队，他还给支持他入选国家队的推特点赞。”  
“荷兰有后卫？你跟我开什么玩笑。”身为队长的范佩西对后防什么水平再了解不过了。  
库伊特觉得范佩西脑子有坑:“我在利物浦又不是没踢过后卫。”  
“就你？”  
“你什么意思？”  
眼看又要对喷起来，德容介入:“那后卫啥情况？”  
“维吉尔-范迪克，防空挺牛逼的。”亨特拉尔说。  
“现在传控当道，防空的后卫不一定好使，也不知道脚下技术怎么样。”范佩西下结论:“也不知道这届谁抽的签，蹲完坑没洗手吗？”  
“换个角度想，老子憋了四年的火，非得把西班牙打爆炸。”罗本咬牙切齿的说。  
原来很平常讨论战术的气氛，亨特拉尔开始作死:“欧冠决赛可是治好了你打飞单刀的心病。”  
罗本没有回话，轻轻一伸腿，把亨特拉尔绊了个狗啃泥，范加尔看到有人摔倒:“多大人了，还不会走路吗？训练结束后再多跑几圈吧。”  
亨特拉尔一脸我是冤枉的对罗本竖中指。  
最终，范加尔公布的大名单中没有范迪克，象征主力位置的1号门将给了西莱森而不是克鲁尔。  
亨特拉尔看见门将组的名单，又开金口:“反正荷兰点球稀烂，Edwin来了也没救，不如采取联姻方式，把我们的克鲁尔或者是西莱森嫁到德国。”  
“你不说话能死啊！我和西莱森才是一对好不好！”克鲁尔真的很想给亨特拉尔把嘴缝上。  
在一片安静中，亨特拉尔继续开口:“我就说tim肯定不喜欢女生，你们都不信还打我。”  
神啊，能不能打断这个替补的腿！  
赛季结束后，大家集合备战世界杯，克鲁尔终于能和西莱森在一起踢球训练了，西莱森笑的特别灿烂，晃了打架四人组的眼睛。  
“当年我遇见沙奎尔他妈妈，她也是这么灿烂的笑容。”范佩西回忆起与太太的初见。  
“也就是你牛逼轰轰向太阳，搁我身上我没那勇气。”不用扭头，这么欠揍的话也只有亨特拉尔能说出来，范佩西伸手一捞摁住亨特拉尔，其他二人心领神会，一起对着亨特拉尔腋下的痒痒肉开挠。  
远处单独训练的门将组被四人行的笑声搞蒙了，之前训练时还相互下黑脚，这又好上了？  
一群人呜呜泱泱的来到巴西，荷兰的大本营外面是一片阳光沙滩，一些原定的室内训练被范加尔改成了室外活动，明明都在海边长大的一群荷兰人，就像精神病院出来的一样，在沙滩上疯跑。范加尔一边走，一边盘算着怎么跟荷兰足协申请加派心理咨询师。


	3. Chapter 3

03  
与打架四人组不同的是，克鲁尔和西莱森肩并肩沿着海边慢走，克鲁尔向西莱森吐槽英超裁判各个都是瞎子，西莱森瞥见四周没人，轻轻亲了克鲁尔:“好了，别气了。”  
克鲁尔瞬间春心荡漾，眼神也不对，西莱森嫌弃的说:“你是属驴的吗，到处发情！”  
“你别说你不想在沙滩上……”  
“再见。”西莱森红着脸向前跑，留下克鲁尔喊:“等等我！”  
他们以为没人看到，其实德容和库伊特还有小布林德用望远镜已经尽收眼底了。  
“我的妈呀，真没想到西莱森会和克鲁尔光明正大的接吻。”小布林德觉得自己真的跟绰号“小瞎子”一样瞎了。  
同出自阿贾克斯青训营的德容平静的说:“你如果和队友谈恋爱了，你爹能打断你的两条腿。”  
“他能把我打成高位截瘫，哎，尼格尔，你说Edwin知道他宝贝的Jasper有男朋友了，会不会气炸了？”小布林德试图挑事，却被库伊特摁住了:“Edwin能拉着阿贾克斯一块陪葬。”  
“咱荷兰难得出一个门将，能不宝贝吗？坐着不嫌累啊？起来走走吧。”德容从沙堆里起身，招呼队友去近海走走，小瞎子和库伊特跟随他前行。  
大家在海边合影，真的就像是来毕业旅行的学生一样开心。  
开心过后，范加尔就开始往死里练他们，针对西班牙的控球战术，荷兰队打算就是打身后，靠中前场的速度去冲破，好在大家都是当打之年，体能训练不是问题，一边骂着范加尔不是人带着他的体能教练跑了，一边也就坚持下来了。  
小组赛首场，荷兰就是对阵西班牙，大家热好身准备去通道内集合时，范加尔开口:“西班牙会频繁的造越位，所以，我希望你们几个，特别是罗宾和阿扬，你俩绝对不能情绪波动，尼格尔，你控制住场面。加油，小伙子们！”  
事实上，西班牙踢的是一如既往的催眠的传控，荷兰队刚刚起来的进攻势头被裁判举起的旗子打断，罗本开始小声骂街，范加尔做了个噤声的手势让他闭嘴。  
迭戈-科斯塔骗了一个点球。  
替补席上的克鲁尔紧张到不行，他深知西莱森扑点球的技能没有点亮，看着荷兰小太阳的表情逐渐痛苦，克鲁尔心里酸酸的。  
哈维-阿隆索站出来主罚点球。小布林德悄悄问德容:“你说他胸口疼吗？”  
“别以为你爹在场边坐着我就不敢揍你。”德容眼神里分明写满了“你信不信我也给你来一脚”。  
西莱森不是迪达，这也没有到必须要逆转的份上，阿隆索一击命中，根本不需要补射。  
场上的队长范佩西拍了拍西莱森的肩:“没事，jasper，我们能扳回来。”西莱森点头:“我信你们。”  
一次次的越位使得斯内德和罗本情绪越来越急躁，他们的眼神像是要吃人。场面胶着时，范佩西对小布林德做了一个手势，小布林德心领神会，场下的亨特拉尔一脸卧槽。  
小瞎开眼了，长传就是找范佩西，而西班牙球员没有对小布林德做出任何限制，终于，在上半场结束前，小布林德的长传找到了范佩西，卡西利亚斯做好范佩西停球后再打的准备，但卡西利亚斯不知道范佩西是那种谁先停球谁是狗的前锋——直接头球的鱼跃冲顶，卡西利亚斯没有任何扑救的可能性。  
范佩西跑过半场和范加尔击掌，替补席的球员们相拥在一起庆祝。  
中场休息，范加尔鼓励队员们下半场照这样接着踢，有机会都试着射门。  
克鲁尔坐在西莱森旁边:“你还好吗。”  
“没事，我相信罗宾他们，就一个点球而已，又不是点球大战。”西莱森认真的回答。  
“你多高？”范佩西拦住亨特拉尔，亨特拉尔下意识的抱头想躲:“你干嘛？”  
“说不说？”  
“实打实的186。”  
“退朝吧。”  
亨特拉尔一脸不可思议的去卫生间了，斯内德没跟上范佩西的思路:“你要干嘛？”  
“我滞空多高？”范佩西一脸坏笑，罗本翻白眼，显然是明白了队长要搞事:“你丫注意点，你想第一轮就背红牌？”  
范佩西轻轻踢了罗本一脚:“你怎么咒我？”  
斯内德瞬间明白范佩西要搞什么事，拿护腿板抽了他的胯:“行，到时候我掩护。”


	4. Chapter 4

04  
下半场憋着要搞事的三个人不停的冲击着西班牙队开始溃败的后防线，西班牙人抓住机会就开始反击。  
年轻的后卫因迪快哭了，前场美如画，后场坑爸爸，而且他也不知道发生了什么，迭戈-科斯塔就是黏上了他，上半场他知道了这个西班牙人多么阴险，他怕自己一脚下去直接领红牌。但他绝不能怂，他瞪他，因迪瞪回去。德容看他俩瞪起来没完，走过去拉开了  
范佩西在中线附近对西班牙人背后犯规，给个黄牌不过分，范佩西本来认罚的，可西班牙人想挑事，不依不饶的追着里佐利，斯内德推开范佩西，他想开口说话，又让德容推开了。  
德容一上来，西班牙球员都散开了。  
然后罗本世界级的停球再内切，把比分反超，荷兰队的替补席庆祝，范加尔示意大家稳住，比赛还有时间。  
连续被进了两个球，西班牙球员的情绪开始失控，斯内德对范佩西使眼色，让场下的亨特拉尔看见了，亨特拉尔摁着突突疼的太阳穴:“西班牙完了。”  
“你怎么知道？”他旁边是第一次参加大赛的孟菲斯德佩，新人很好奇，那前辈自然要解答问题:“我被他仨揍了那么多年，我能不清楚？”  
荷兰队在前场左侧获得一个任意球，斯内德主罚。  
亨特拉尔捂着脸坏笑:“孟菲斯，这个球不进，也得起冲突。”  
果然，斯内德传球到后点，范佩西和因迪先后起跳，把卡西利亚斯夹在中间，范佩西还十分鸡贼的背对里佐利，手下压卡西利亚斯，成功忽悠了后防线，给门柱旁的德弗莱赢得了空门，他轻轻一顶，比分3比1。  
范佩西故意压人的动作被其他球员看的一清二楚，一群人围着里佐利争辩，选择性失明的里佐利给了卡西利亚斯一张黄牌。  
孟菲斯德佩在浴巾下悄悄的鼓掌，亨特拉尔一脸骄傲:“跟你前辈学着点，这才叫技术。”  
心态崩溃的卡西利亚斯停球失误，丝毫没有懈怠的范佩西抓住机会，又给撒了一把盐，比分4比1。  
坐在亨特拉尔另一边的克鲁尔用手套捂脸:“iker怎么崩成这样了。”亨特拉尔左手揽着德佩，右手揽着克鲁尔:“你和jasper不崩就行了，你管那么多干嘛，你心那么大怎么就不关心我啊。”  
克鲁尔瞬间明白了范佩西他们为啥忍不住打人。  
范佩西被换下场，他与队友挨个握手，示意德佩让让，他跟个大爷似的坐亨特拉尔旁边:“我厉害吧？”  
“当然厉害了，要不然我德甲小钢炮能给你打替补。”亨特拉尔又开始嘴瓢，范佩西对比赛结果很满意:“回更衣室再揍你。”  
斯内德突然间在后场长传，奔跑了大半场的罗本突然间提速，把整个西班牙后防都甩在身后，明明有队友在远处接应可以打空门，但罗本就是要一边内切一边溜卡西利亚斯。  
最终的比分定格为5比1，卫冕冠军惨败。  
赛后的更衣室，参加上次决赛的球员们特别高兴，让西莱森不能理解，因为后两个进球他庆祝不起来，卡西利亚斯的失误也可能会在他身上重现。  
斯内德开解他:“jasper，四年前，我在国际米兰拿到了三冠王，如果阿扬打进那个单刀球，我拿金球奖是板上钉钉的事，呵，俱乐部大满贯的成绩加世界杯亚军还抵不过一个世界杯早早被淘汰的阿根廷人。”  
“得了，你去放松，别气了。”范佩西见斯内德表情不对，连忙推开他，自己接着说:“所以呢，jasper，能爽一会是一会，谁能知道自己还有没有机会参加下一届世界杯呢，对吧？”  
大家返回酒店后，一群人趴在理疗床上享受生活，时刻在作死的亨特拉尔翻看荷兰国内的新闻:“哎，这个新闻有意思，是来自中国的。”  
“念。”罗本怀念样式丰富的早茶。  
“标题是荷兰三棍客传奇，说我们成绩不好是因为内讧，阿扬是铁棍侠，罗宾是木棍侠，韦斯利是电棍侠，什么我是那个挨打的？明明一开始是我打罗宾！”亨特拉尔很震惊。  
“再给你一次机会，你还在埃因霍温那会到底是谁打谁？”  
“球员通道里是你先挑的事。”  
眼看俩人又要动手，德容连头也不抬，两只拖鞋准确找到范佩西和亨特拉尔的背:“你俩闭嘴。”  
除了队医规定的放松，西莱森喜欢和克鲁尔一起游泳，搁平常没啥事的夏休期，说不定俩人就在泳池里来一发，可现在在比赛期，俩人只好在水上飘着。  
“当时阿扬进第五个球的时候，我觉得天都要塌了。”西莱森放空自己。  
“是啊，克拉斯还在一边煽风点火，我说这帮前锋是不是不知道我们每天过的什么日子所以才这么嘚瑟，要不是有摄像头看着，我都想打死克拉斯。”  
“tim，要不这样，等赛程宽松点，让克拉斯当门将？”西莱森的笑容中透露着一丝奸诈。  
“我觉得可以。”  
此时此刻，躺床上睡的正香的亨特拉尔丝毫没有意识到接下来的训练他会被欺负成什么样。


	5. Chapter 5

05  
小组赛出线后的休赛日，范加尔没有安排强度太大的训练，西莱森提出想要换内场位置踢踢看，罗本举手同意:“我跟贾斯帕换位置。”  
正当西莱森思考怎么给亨特拉尔下套时，亨特拉尔自己举手:“我也要当门将！”  
好嘛，等的就是这句话。  
罗本跟库伊特窃窃私语，库伊特一脸难以置信:“我都离队多久了。”  
“一日为红，终身为红，这不是你们利物浦的信仰吗？”  
“行吧，我答应你。”  
于是范加尔排出了罗本、西莱森、库伊特、维纳尔杜姆和亨特拉尔、范佩西、德容、小布林德的四对四阵容，唯一的要求是控制动作幅度。  
罗本挡住德容的射门后，他给库伊特比了个手势，库伊特举手示意罗本向他传球，罗本手抛球给他，前红军球员瞄准了球门，冲着死角射出重炮。  
库伊特射门的一瞬间，范佩西和德容十分有默契的闪开球路，没想到亨特拉尔竟然能扑出来。不明真相的范加尔和围观队员鼓掌叫好，亨特拉尔龇牙咧嘴的爬起来开球。  
踢着踢着，亨特拉尔回过神来:“卧槽你们七个演我一个呢？！”  
“你才反应过来？”德容冲着亨特拉尔屁股开一脚，其他队友纷纷模仿，亨特拉尔来不及躲，只能蹲下抱头唱荷兰国歌。  
训练后，亨特拉尔自己去一边吃饭，范佩西罗本和斯内德凑在一起吃，罗本悄声说:“有个八卦，听不听？”  
“说。”范佩西示意罗本继续。  
“范迪克，去年从格罗宁根转会到凯尔特人的一个后卫，知道吗？前几天克拉斯提过一句的。”  
“我平常只想摁死克拉斯，不了解范迪克的水平怎么样。”  
“他顶到锋线打中锋和你是绝配。”  
“就这？”斯内德不理解罗本在想什么，罗本继续说:“他为了参加这次世界杯，让妻子提前剖腹产。”  
“他太太怎么样？”这是范佩西问的。  
“孩子还好吗？”这是斯内德问的。  
罗本点了点桌子:“世界杯和妻儿，你会怎么选？”  
三个人异口同声的说:“我太太。”  
“话说回来，这跟他落选有关系吗？”斯内德继续问。  
罗本回答道:“谁知道厨子脑壳里装的是什么。”  
进入淘汰赛阶段，荷兰人最头疼的时候到来了，西莱森天天都是死鱼脸，其他队员都在场边放松时，三个门将还在加练。  
亨特拉尔看着范加尔皱紧的眉头，宽慰他:“怕啥，到时候换他男朋友上去就是了。”  
“男朋友？克鲁尔？”范加尔一脸不可思议的看着亨特拉尔，亨特拉尔见风使舵的认怂:“我就随口一提。”  
“你这个操作可以。”范加尔若有所思道。  
四人组很有默契的没对西莱森和克鲁尔说这事。  
范佩西是这么说亨特拉尔的:“你要还想回阿贾克斯养老就别让西莱森知道是你撺掇厨子换门将。”  
荷兰人习惯性的在淘汰赛阶段掉链子可真没掉链子，第一场淘汰赛就危在旦夕，罗本凭借精湛的演技骗来一个点球，谁来罚？没想到亨特拉尔站了出来。  
德甲小钢炮在德国一门的锤炼下，罚点球相当有质量，为荷兰挣回一点希望。  
好在有惊无险的晋级下一轮淘汰赛。


	6. Chapter 6

05  
小组赛出线后的休赛日，范加尔没有安排强度太大的训练，西莱森提出想要换内场位置踢踢看，罗本举手同意:“我跟贾斯帕换位置。”  
正当西莱森思考怎么给亨特拉尔下套时，亨特拉尔自己举手:“我也要当门将！”  
好嘛，等的就是这句话。  
罗本跟库伊特窃窃私语，库伊特一脸难以置信:“我都离队多久了。”  
“一日为红，终身为红，这不是你们利物浦的信仰吗？”  
“行吧，我答应你。”  
于是范加尔排出了罗本、西莱森、库伊特、维纳尔杜姆和亨特拉尔、范佩西、德容、小布林德的四对四阵容，唯一的要求是控制动作幅度。  
罗本挡住德容的射门后，他给库伊特比了个手势，库伊特举手示意罗本向他传球，罗本手抛球给他，前红军球员瞄准了球门，冲着死角射出重炮。  
库伊特射门的一瞬间，范佩西和德容十分有默契的闪开球路，没想到亨特拉尔竟然能扑出来。不明真相的范加尔和围观队员鼓掌叫好，亨特拉尔龇牙咧嘴的爬起来开球。  
踢着踢着，亨特拉尔回过神来:“卧槽你们七个演我一个呢？！”  
“你才反应过来？”德容冲着亨特拉尔屁股开一脚，其他队友纷纷模仿，亨特拉尔来不及躲，只能蹲下抱头唱荷兰国歌。  
训练后，亨特拉尔自己去一边吃饭，范佩西罗本和斯内德凑在一起吃，罗本悄声说:“有个八卦，听不听？”  
“说。”范佩西示意罗本继续。  
“范迪克，去年从格罗宁根转会到凯尔特人的一个后卫，知道吗？前几天克拉斯提过一句的。”  
“我平常只想摁死克拉斯，不了解范迪克的水平怎么样。”  
“他顶到锋线打中锋和你是绝配。”  
“就这？”斯内德不理解罗本在想什么，罗本继续说:“他为了参加这次世界杯，让妻子提前剖腹产。”  
“他太太怎么样？”这是范佩西问的。  
“孩子还好吗？”这是斯内德问的。  
罗本点了点桌子:“世界杯和妻儿，你会怎么选？”  
三个人异口同声的说:“我太太。”  
“话说回来，这跟他落选有关系吗？”斯内德继续问。  
罗本回答道:“谁知道厨子脑壳里装的是什么。”  
进入淘汰赛阶段，荷兰人最头疼的时候到来了，西莱森天天都是死鱼脸，其他队员都在场边放松时，三个门将还在加练。  
亨特拉尔看着范加尔皱紧的眉头，宽慰他:“怕啥，到时候换他男朋友上去就是了。”  
“男朋友？克鲁尔？”范加尔一脸不可思议的看着亨特拉尔，亨特拉尔见风使舵的认怂:“我就随口一提。”  
“你这个操作可以。”范加尔若有所思道。  
四人组很有默契的没对西莱森和克鲁尔说这事。  
范佩西是这么说亨特拉尔的:“你要还想回阿贾克斯养老就别让西莱森知道是你撺掇厨子换门将。”  
荷兰人习惯性的在淘汰赛阶段掉链子可真没掉链子，第一场淘汰赛就危在旦夕，罗本凭借精湛的演技骗来一个点球，谁来罚？没想到亨特拉尔站了出来。  
德甲小钢炮在德国一门的锤炼下，罚点球相当有质量，为荷兰挣回一点希望。  
好在有惊无险的晋级下一轮淘汰赛。


End file.
